Not so pitiful
by grimlygrim
Summary: Naruto has been taking abuse and harsh treatment his entire life, but that all changed at the chunin exams when the seal was damaged, and an agreement was made with a fox.
1. Prologue

**Konohagakure No Sato, Uzumaki Naruto's Mindscape**

''Hey you oversized fur-ball, you in there somewhere?''

Asked an impatient blond as he stared at the towering gates and the gleaming bars of his tenants domain , not greatly worried by the fact of him mocking a demon who was no less than 50 feet high. That though didn't go unnoticed by said oversized fur-ball, or the Kyubbi no Kitsune to be exact, known as the most powerful of all living biju, and the blonds current tenant.

After a few moments of eerie silence in which an aurora of anger and rage built up within the darkness of the fox's domain, the demon fox was in uproar,**''You insolent kit, how dare you mock me, just come closer and ill turn you to dust!''**

''Hey calm down, there's no reason for threats, neither is there room for them, we both know you cannot virtually harm me, this is my mindscape after all, putting that aside, I'm not here to call you fur-ball, fur-ball,'' started the blond but was interrupted midway by growls and death threats barely audible, but still in the blonds hearing range.

The blond continued nonetheless,''You and I both know why I'm here, or to be exact, why I'm not out there, that snake-hebi decided to seal the flow of your chakra throughout me, and messed up the balance created by years of your chakra flowing through my system, and quite frankly fucked the whole system up.''

''Yet the shock of this disruption made it possible for me to get in here, and offer you a deal, or lets say an act of good faith by you, that helps me, help you out, how does that sound?''

The fox was interested but suspicious, a deal, an act of good faith? what was all of this, what was the blond Uzumaki planning, whatever it was, he didn't specify much, and a sense of foreboding surrounded the fox, something was obviously off.

And it started from the fact of the blond not showing a hint of fear after confronting him, ending with the fact that he was proposing a deal, with a demon that he so blatantly called.. furball.

Yet the general fact was, the blond was offering something the fox would want, unless he was stupid enough to just walk into the fox's layer and demand some form of a deal or agreement of sorts. But it seemed far from that, the fox knew of the blonds mask, it was quite entertaining to get glimpses and strands of the boiling anger the blond was feeling under the surface taking everything the ignorant villagers threw at him, with a smile.

No one knew what hid beneath the surface, what lurked under the pranksters mask, what grew over years of solitude, hatred, glares and beatings.

Although eventually the villagers of Konoha were actually right, after years upon years of their treatment and false accusations, they started telling the truth, Uzumaki Naruto was a demon, in human flesh.

But putting that aside, the fox decided to listen to this human for once, not just try to kill it. This led to malicious grin filled with sharp glistening canines to plaster itself onto the the demons face,**''So what are you offering then, Uzumaki,''**

This was no question, more of a command, one filled with malicious intent, and even slight interest, even killer intent was laced into the words increasing the pressure of the atmosphere, but the blond didn't even flinch, all he did was return the same malicious grin.

* * *

_** Yo, this was a pilot chapter, I'm fairly new, and if any beta reader is offering, I wouldn't mind, also, it would be nice to get some reviews, of any kind, just let me now how I'm doing.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Its just the beginning

**Konohagakure no Sato, Forest of Death**

After the confrontation with Orochimaru the only concious member of team 7, Sakura Haruno dragged her downed team-mates towards a hollowed out tree, and began setting up traps in case of another, attack.

After setting everything up, she returned to her post infront of her two team-mates who were yet to awake, and watched for any approaching enemies. She knew that she was probably no match for what might be coming after them next, but she would protect her Sasuke-kun with her life, and she'd try to keep Naruto-baka okay.

Though she still didn't understand what had happened, their attacker bit Sasuke-kun sending him into feverish unconsciousness and also had an abnormally long tongue,his appearance itself was quite frightening.

When the fight, as one sided as it was began, she was shivering just standing in the vicinity, the shear amount of weakening and corrupting malicious intent in the atmosphere had glued her feet to the tree she was standing on.

_'How could someone do something like that?'_ she fearfully thought to herself as her eyes darted from one area to the other fearing the snake like ninja would return.

Yet knowing that this was no genin, but one of Konoha's most famous traitors, Orochimaru of the sanin, she didn't find it as unlikely as before. And she felt her chances of survival dropping even lower, if that was even possible.

**Several hours later**

Sakura hadn't had any sleep since she set up camp, well since she found the hollowed tree, and she was drifting in-between sleep and glaring at every shadow that surrounded their.. makeshift camp, fighting to stay awake.

That was until she closed her eyes to get some rest and reopened them after hearing slight rustling in some bushes nearby, she raised her kunai, prepared to throw it at a moments notice, and so moments later a squirrel ran towards her but was sidetracked and had ran further away in a different direction as Sakura had thrown the kunai in her grasp.

''Heh, did she notice the explosive note on its back?'' asked a male voice after the squirrel had returned into the bushes.

Hearing that led Sakura to turning towards the direction the squirrel had run off to, to find three sound ninja watching her almost mockingly, two of them male and one female.

After a few moments, one of the males who was very reminiscent of a mummy, with bandages seemingly covering every visible part of his skin except for his left eye spoke after levelling a calculative glare,''Some lookout you are, half asleep and all, but don't worry, at least you don't have to keep watch anymore, what's the point after we already found you,on the other hand I commend you for noticing the explosive note or just being overly cautious, anyway, wake Sasuke up, we want to fight him.''

''Lets kill them all already Dosu,all this waiting is getting to me, Ill start with the girl and then Ill get to Sasuke!'' demanded the other male sound ninja,''Ill even deal with the unconscious blond one, shouldn't be too hard!'' he once again demanded the Zaku of the mummified ninja now known as Dosu.

''Wait Zaku,'' muttered Dosu as he slowly advanced in a hunched back manner towards a certain patch of land in front of the sound ninja that looked suspicious, that was until he exposed it as a trap and addressed Sakura,'' If you're going to lay a trap, there's no point unless its actually hidden, and I see you didn't notice the note, you just wanted to protect your flimsy trap, anyway, you die now!''

As the mummified ninja finished his statement and inspection, he and his team-mates jumped towards Sakura, that is until she smirked and cut a string attached to another kunai setting off a massive log that swung towards the airborne sound ninja in an attempt to swat them away and deal some damage.

_'She layed a trap above,' _mused Dosu as he shouted to his team-mates,''watch out!''

The other male Zaku and the female ninja dodged the incoming log, Dosu placed his palm onto the log, while making a one handed and seal blowing the log away, leading to the descent of the sound ninja,that is until they were kicked away by a green blur that was shouting,''Leaf hurricane!''

**Meanwhile**

As the green blur now known as Rock Lee engaged the sound ninja, a menacing aurora was surrounding Sasuke Uchiha. Strange markings grew from the location Orochimaro had given him a love bite or a pedo bite, or just a bite, (whatever you think it was) and they were steadily covering his face and body, stopping only when his eyes snapped open and insane grin plastered itself onto his face.

_'With this power I can defeat Itachi!' _The power hungry Uchiha feverishly thought as he slowly rose, not noticing the build up of chakra in his blond team-mate.

**Back with the sound Ninja**

Lee was quickly dispatched by Dosu who had used his sound based attacks to injure Lee's ears causing them to bleed, which led to Lee's balance, hearing, and ability to coordinate to go to hell, also leading to him losing conciousness.

Not long after his defeat, Neji, his team mate, had taken his unconscious form and left the battle, claiming that he had no reason to fight.

And after that, the sound ninja had proceeded to beat Sakura senselessly, showing how she had next to no fighting skill. Yet she was eventually saved by the appearance of Team 10 consisting of Shikamaru, Ino and Choji who had used their family techniques to battle against the sound ninja.

They had lasted a good while, but they were eventually outmatched and defeated due to a dirty and unexpected trick by the sound ninja in form of attacking their team-mate while Ino had been possessing her body, claiming that since she was captured, she was now a burden.

As team ten stopped their resistance, Sakura who had been watching until this point in her bloody and bruised form, was about to be killed by Zaku, that is until a malicious pressure filled the air as purple chakra erupted from Naruto's and Sasuke's location.

The latter had then began to exit the tree, purple chakra swirling around him, snapping and twisting,vicious red marks glowing on his body, his presence causing the eyes of all onlookers to widen in fear and awe at the power radiating off of him, as his sharp red eyes glowed with such anger and.. glee?

He then began to slowly advance, ignoring everyone as he addressed Sakura,''Who did this to you Sakura? tell me who was it?''

His questioning had then come to an end as Zoku smirked and fearlessly said,'' That would be me.''

But before Dosu could stop him, Zoku had already began his attack, **''Zankyokukuuha - Extreme Decapitating Air Waves,''**

This sent a massive air current towards team 7, but due to the force of the air all onlookers were forced to cover their eyes, ears and face. Thus not being able to see the reaction nor counter of the power radiating Uchiha.


End file.
